


Like a Rabbit- Part 10

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Is there a masculine form for temptress? Tempter maybe? I should probably know, considering I was married to a vela for a brief while. The problem with being attracted to someone who’s purposely trying to attract you, is when the attraction is over, there’s not always much left. So many the reason I’m so incredibly drawn to Remus is the fact that he’s trying desperately to keep from attracting anybody. 

I really can’t help it. His frayed robes beg to be fingers. His scars beg to be caressed. His lips beg to be kissed. And here I was, thinking I was through being attracted to men. It was just a phase, everyone told me. I even told it to myself a few dozen times. But Remus… with those gentle amber eyes and brown hair that flops over part of his face… I can’t deny that all my blood rushes downward whenever we’re in the same room together.

The truth is, it started even before I left Fleur and he left Tonks. He invited me out for drinks once to discuss the werewolf thing. Except we didn’t discuss it much because it’s a painful subject and it’s sort of hard to put into words. It’s all… feelings… urges. Of course, it was also learning little things like avoiding the pure silver dinnerware or eating rabbit or steak instead of poultry on certain nights around the full moon. Even though meeting at the bar was his idea, I ended up paying. I didn’t mind. I’m employed and he… well, he was doing me a favor by being there. Besides, I’m sure I enjoyed it more than he did. I’m grateful for his advice and support, but even more than that I appreciated the warmth of his thigh against mine… the way his hand touched my arm when he was gesturing and talking about something particularly important… the way his mouth curved up into a smile when he said my name. I knew I shouldn’t fall for him, but he’s such a temptation.

I didn’t act on my feelings then. I’d never cheat on my wife. I’d never want to put Remus in an awkward situation either. But I haven’t pursued him now, even though it’s been months. I’m almost afraid to go after him now. After resisting temptation so long, I worry about what I’ll do if I give in to it.

*

“Beautiful wedding, wasn’t it?” Remus asked me across the empty table. I nodded. “I am sure Ron and Hermione will be much happier than… Well, I am confident they will be happy together.” I nodded again and pushed away the last of my piece of cake. The sweetness was almost painful. “You’re not going to eat that?” I shook my head, then pushed the piece across the table to Remus, who never refused chocolate. “You’re supposed to eat it backwards and make a wish on the last bite.” Remus wolfed it down and smiled.

“What’d you wish?” I had to practically yell to be heard over the music at the reception.

“Would you like to dance?” asked Remus. He added, “With me?”

I’m not sure why, but suddenly I found myself on the dance floor. The music went at a moderate pace, but we danced with one hand on the other’s hip and our other hands clasped. Remus put his head on my shoulder. I wasn’t sure he could hear the pounding of my heart, but it was about ready to burst. I wasn’t sure how long I could last. So I said the only thing I could think of to say. “I’m thinking of heading back to Egypt soon.”

That stopped Remus in his tracks. The man squared off in front of me, still touching me, squeezing my hand so tightly. He did not look especially happy. “You can’t go.”

I shrugged. “With the war over and everybody moving on with their lives, I just thought-” Remus squeezed my hand so hard I winced. And when he started pulling me off the dance floor and down the hall to the restroom, I didn’t know what to do but follow. “Remus, I-” I stopped when I saw his eyes. They were fierce, demanding, and fear shot through me again. I knew what I wanted him to say, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do to him.

The loo was spacious and otherwise empty, but we were close together in one out-of-the-way corner. I leaned forward, only centimeters away from him. So close I could feel his breaths against my face. I wanted his warmth against his skin. I wanted to take him and kiss him and tell him he was the reason I had to leave… or the only reason I had to stay. Before I could make a move, he took a step closer, so he was right on top of me. He stared into my eyes, as though studying my soul.

I was so engrossed in the look that I didn’t notice him hitching up his dress robes until just before it started. He pressed himself right up against me. He clapped a hand to the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine in a forceful kiss. Then- oh, and then- I felt something warm against me. Not just warm, but wet… and delightful.

How could he possibly have known? I never spoke of that particular weakness of mine. I never even told Fleur and she was otherwise obsessed with fulfilling my every pleasure. But here I was, at my baby brother’s wedding. And the man I was infatuated with was suddenly urinating on me.

I broke free of the kiss and sunk down, putting my cheek to his cock. I felt the stream splash against my cheek. It trailed down my neck and under my robes. My skin tingled there, and everywhere else. I licked my lips, tasting Remus and his piss and my chocolate cake. Merlin, but I wanted all three but would settle for the first two, or even just the first.

I looked up at him as the beautiful, golden stream weakened. His cock was even more gorgeous than I’d imagined- long and smooth, with a lovely dimple. Those tiny drops of piss on the tip certainly didn’t hurt either. I wanted much to lick them off, and service him while I was at it.

But then I realized that he wasn’t just marking me. He was peeing submissively. He wanted me, but above all he wanted me to want him. As if I could possibly do otherwise.

When I look back at it, I can’t figure out why or how it all came together the way it did. It must have been out connection, our shared blood and instincts. Or maybe it was all those times at the bar, swapping stories and brushing up against each other. Or maybe… maybe we just took a chance.

Remus joined me on the tile floor of the bathroom. We kissed again, then he went down on all fours. I pulled out my dick and met his arse, which was somehow just as tempting as his cock. We didn’t have lube, but we already had one thin puddle of piss on the floor. I added to it, watching my urine strike Remus’ arse cheeks. I let loose, growing more aroused with every drop spilled.

And he moaned, Remus I mean. He moaned so deeply, gutturally. I plunged inside, so warm and not quite as tight as I’d expected. But the moaning was heavenly. I reached around and fisted his cock as I took him from behind.

The orgasm was like nothing I’d ever experienced. Maybe because he was like no one I’d ever been with. Maybe because it was meant to be. Or maybe because I’d been dreaming for so long of having him. Just like Oscar Wilde said, “The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it."


End file.
